'Sam' (Backstory)
This is the Backstory. You may have been looking for the Character. (http://pokemon-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Sam) One. I set down my backpack, heading into the kitchen. As usual, my father, was sitting at the counter. "Go clean my room, NOW." My father said, smoking his cigar. "Why should I?" I shouted back, holding back tears. This was happening every day now. "Because I am your father," he shouted back, "and I have ENTIRE CONTROL over you!" I stormed into his room, picking up reluctantly. All I wanted to do was go over to my best friend's house. My friend was Dion. I picked up, and went over to his house. "I think I'm running away tonight," I mumbled, sitting at his table. "Why?" He asked, curiously. "I know it'll be a better life." "Well, go ahead." "We will meet eachother again, someday." I said. "We will." He said, shaking my hand. And that night, I ran away. Two. It'd been two years since I'd ran away. A boy came running down the street, calling my name, waving a paper around. "Sam! Sam!" The boy cried- I knew him, somehow. "Dion?" He nodded intensely. "Did you hear about Professor Oak?" I shook my head no. "He's giving away free starter Pokemon! You have to go sign by tomorrow to get one!" "Wow. I might actually go sign up." He nodded. "I'm going to too!" "What are these starters, anyway?" "I'm pretty sure the paper says..." He looked at the paper. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Mudkip." "Cool, I've seen those out in the wild before." I said, grinning. "Hm, so who do you think you'll choose? I'm going for Bulbasaur." "Me? Charmander for life." "I wonder who'll choose Mudkip." "Hopefully someone nice. Has my dad been wondering where i've been?" "No. He's still up to gambling and smoking." I rolled my eyes. "Predictable." "Alright, so we should go tomorrow?" He nodded. I went, signed up, and went to my little corner behind two buildings. -THE NEXT DAY- I ran to the lab as quick as possible. Professor Oak looked at me. "Oh, thank gosh. I thought no one was coming." "Yup." A girl with brown hair, pink and black striped hat with sunglasses on them ran up from behind me. "I'm here for my starter." She said, eyeing me. "What's your name?" I said, staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "Kimuri." "Kimuri? What, are you from Japan?" I laughed under my breath. She slapped me. "Tokyo." I was trying not to burst out laughing. Dion was running, breathless. "I-I'm here..." He said, breathing heavily. "And who are these two?" She said, gesturing toward both of us. "Sam and Dion." Professor Oak said politely. "Why boys? Ugh, germs." She took out GERM-X-Y. he made my character so cruel "Well, we have 3 of each starter." Professor Oak said. "Okay," Kimuri said, eyeing the Mudkip PokeBall. "Mudkip." "Next up, Sam." The professor said. "I choose... Charmander." I said, picking up his Pokeball. "I choose Bulbasaur!" Dion said, picking up Bulbasaur's PokeBall. "Now, take your Pokedexes. All you do is point it toward a Pokemon and it gives you it's basic information." "Cool!" We all three exclaimed. Three. It's been a half-a-year since i'd gotten Charmander. I hadn't seen seen Dion (sadly,) in a while, and nor (thank gosh not) Kimuri. -screeches- My Charmander evolved into Charmeleon just a few weeks ago. I'd developed a team: Charmeleon, A newly-hatched Treecko, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, and Kirlia. I have 3 badges. Once I beat the Pokemon League, I would finally have a good life. Not so sure about Dion. I'd raided a Pokemon Center food supply the other night, and we were eating from it. |Line Break| Derp As we all drifted off to sleep in my tent, I heard someone outside. All of my Pokemon noticed me sitting up, and I put a finger to my lips. The shadow of the figure crouched down and laid a note down at the opening of the tent, then ran. After a few minutes, I made sure everyone was okay, then unzipped the front of the tent. The note read, "Sam, don't fear. For I am always here." I felt a stone-cold chill run down my spine. My mother used to say that all the time when I was 6- before she died. Whoever was playing this on me was a complete psychopath. I gestured for Charmeleon and Kirlia to come forward. I whispered to Kirlia, "Get ready to use Dazzling Gleam." And then I whispered to Charmeleon, "Get ready to Fire Spin 'em." I jolted out of my tent, whipping my head around. I told Pidgeotto and Beedrill to stay in the tent and protect Treecko. All I wanted to do is see if it was my mother or not. I really wanted to. I called out, only to get an eerie reply. "Don't fear." I shivered. "You're fearing." The chill stopped. "Pfft.. haha... scaredy-cat!" A person said, from up in a tree. "I swear, Kimuri- Y'know what? Charmeleon! Metal Claw on that tree!" It caused the tree to tip over, and Kimuri fell out. She was still laughing. "Next time I see you in a tree, ill do it again." "Ha-ha! You get scared of one little note.." My face was burning. "Shut up before I Metal Claw YOU." "What, did that note have some stuff you got offended by?" "No, my mother used to say that to me when before sh-" I put my hand on my mouth before I could finish the mouthful. She looked really sorry. "I-I'm sorry..." "Haha! Gotcha!" Thankfully, it looked like she fell for it. She slapped me twice. "Don't mess with peoples emotions, scrub." "Who's a scrub again?" I put my hand to my ear in a mocking way. She slapped me three times. "You." "Heh. Well, congratulations. You now officially have a crush on me." TRYING TO SHIP. Her face burned. "No, I do not!" Slapped 4 times. "Okay, someone call the Guiness World Records people! We've got a world record for slapping!" She kicked me into my tent and stormed off. "Ow..." I said. I crawled into the tent and drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Four. Just yesterday, I had made 8 Badges. I'm pretty sure Dion did too, because i'm pretty sure I saw his fedora in the crowd. Not so sure about the monster that is Kimuri >:c. As of right now, i'm trying to get through Victory Road. Loads of Onix and Golbat. Well, i'll continue writing when I get out of Victory Road and to Indigo. Hopefully something'll happen. -A few hours later,- I'm back, and tired. I'm fully stocked up on Full Restores and Revives for the Elite 4. That newly-hatched Treecko is now a Sceptile. I can mega all of my Pokemon can. I've decided to evolve my Kirlia into a Gardevoir. Because of the typing, i'll have an advantage against Lance. Charizard is still here, I can mega him into Charizard X. Pidgeotto and Beedrill aren't on my team anymore, sadly, because Beedrill was my first Pokemon caught. Bye Butterfree reference. Trust me, i've had a few run-ins with Kimuri. Some embarrassing, some... er... weird ones. Pidgeotto and Beedrill were replaced by a Mew and a Raichu. The other spot was filled with an Alakazam. Dion ran up to me, like before, and waved a paper around. "Sam! Sam!" Dion shouted, nearing me. "What..?" "There… are... Elite 4 tryouts..." He said, panting. "Are you trying out?" Dion nodded. "Oh, by the way, that Kimuri girl is trying out too." girl” Kek "Yes!" "What, do you like her, or somethin'?" Dion shipping it now, or what? "No," I said, giving him the death stare. "I just want to beat her in battle!" "Um.." Dion said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think you've ever battled her..." "No, I haven't. I'll just show that snobby loser who's boss!" OIOIOIOI! "O-kay, you go try that." I fistpumped. "I will!" Five. I easily breezed through the competition, easily one-shotting all of them with Charizard X. One little boy in the crowd was very young- too young to get a starter. I flashed a PEACE sign at him, and he grinned. I saw Dion a few times with Dark types, it seemed like something bad had happened to his Bulbasaur. I saw Kimuri a few times too, only to see her one shot a bunch of them. I finally got to a break in the competition. Kimuri and I were supposed to face off in the next match, but right now, it was Dion versus someone called characters name here, and he won, but not by a lot. Sure, he won with two Pokemon left, but those were his weakest. Dion sat down next to me, and whispered, "Get in the Elite 4 for me." I grinned and nodded. I walked onto the battlefield. "I choose you! Go, Sceptile! Mega Evolve!" I shouted, clutching my Mega Bracelet. "Hm." Kimuri looked at me. "Go, Gyarados! Mega Evolve!" "Not a very good choice, but, Leaf Blade!" "Block it with Aqua Tail!" "Now, Leaf Blade again!" Gyarados slid back. "Hydro Pump!" Sceptile barely even looked hurt. "Leaf Storm!" Yet again, Gyarados slid back. "Ice Fang!" Sceptile edged back. "Finish him with Quick Attack!" Gyarados fainted. "Return.." Kimuri said, sadly. "Now! Magmar!" I'd hoped she'd try to go with the type advantage. "Now, Sceptile, Earthquake!" Magmar looked around in panic. "Magmar, Fire Blast to finish him!" "Dodge it and Earthquake again!" By this time, Magmar should've been dead. "Flamethrower!" Kimuri shouted. "No! Sceptile!" The smoke cleared, and Sceptile was still standing. "Hang in there! Earthquake once more!" Dion was cheering. I was sweeping her. Magmar fainted. "Go, Meowstic! Psychic!" Sceptile fainted quickly. "Return, buddy! You did good! Now, Alakazam! Mega Evolve and rapid-fire Shadow Ball!" "Shadow Ball to counter!" The one Shadow Ball she fired was enough to stop one; but not all of them. Meowstic slid back, cringing in pain. "Psychic then Energy Ball!" Meowstic went flying into the wall, fainting. "Absol! Your time to shine! Mega Evolve then Megahorn!" Boom. Alakazam was sent flying into the air, fainting. "Alright, I choose you! Go, Gardevoir! Mega Evolve then Moonblast!" I screamed. Absol went flying. No kidding. Like, where-Rayquaza-flies-high. Well duh, it landed and fainted. "Now, Rayquaza! Mega Evolve!" "Duh...." I stared at it in awe. "Heh. Rayquaza, Dragon Rush!" She said with a smile. Smoke filled the arena. When it cleared, Gardevoir was standing perfectly fine, like nothing had just happened. I couldn't tell her that Dragon type moves had no effect on Fairy types. "Moonblast twice!" "Dragon Rush again!" Kimuri screamed, looking dumbfounded. Yet again, no bruises. "Finish it with Moonblast!" Rayquaza fainted. "I thought I had you there, Sam. Go, Swampert! Mega Evolve! Poison Jab!" Gardevoir fainted. "I choose you! Raichu!" "Earthquake." 1-shot. "Return and go, Charizard! Mega Evolve!" "Charizard! Flamethrower!" It looked like Swampert was burned. "Swampert, Mud Bomb!" Since it was a Ground type move, it missed. "I forgot that Ground type Moves don't work on Flying types." I laughed under my breath. She didn't know that the Flying was replaced by Dragon. Explain that? My Charizard has an ability called Fly. "Charizard! Dragon Pulse!" "Hydro Pump!" "Dodge it then Flamethrower!" "Ugh. Hydro Pump again!" "Dodge it then Flare Blitz!" "Hydro Pump to block!" A look of realization came across Charizard. I realized what was happening too. A huge explosion rocked the arena. Once the smoke cleared, we found Charizard and Swampert on different sides of the arena. All of a sudden... Swampert fell.. Then Charizard at the exact same time. The referee came around, saying "It's a draw!" I gulped. "Well, I guess now," The referee said, "I guess we hold a vote. Please, at the computers at your chairs. Put in your votes. Sam is spelled S-A-M, and Kimuri is spelled K-I-M-U-R-I." A few hours later, everyone was counting votes. A referee stood at the middle of the arena. "And the winner is..." "Kimuri, by one half." I fell to my knees. I had failed. I had failed my old family. My family had a winning streak for being in the Elite 4. "And therefore, Dion is the new Champion!" system, makes no sense "Kimuri is the last Elite 4 Member!" "Sam is the third," " mangle was is the second," "and it Lucas? is the first! Congrats!" I walked to my newly furnished Elite 4 home, living with Dion, (YES!) Kimuri, (bleh,) HEEEEY. and you get the rest. I thought about catchin' 'em all. And all of a sudden, that seemed way more important to me. Kimuri is extremely rude, jeez.